Rivaled Love
by classiclove23
Summary: "I thought you said we couldn't do this." She flashed him a mocking smile. "I don't know if I want to be yours anymore stud." Liar. She was bluffing and she knew it. The past week had driven her mad with desire that she couldn't release. "You have no choice." He breathed. "You became mine the day you took my protection." CG MOB STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Rivaled Love**

 **Prologue**

"Holy shit."

Christian's Italian loafers come to a halt as he considered the scene before him. Prodigious pools of blood stained the marble floors. There wasn't an inch of wall not covered in red hues. Some spots, dark enough to be brown and others light enough to be pink. Old and fresh blood. Elliot his Underboss and brother, hadn't been kidding when he said it was a blood bath.

"Holy shit is right. Someones trying to send a message if I've ever seen one." Elliot stepped out from behind a wall separating the main foyer and the living room. _Yeah a big fat fuck you to me and mines._ Christian grabbed the gloves offered to him and slid them on.

"Where's the body?" There was copious amounts of blood and yet no fucking body in sight. The house that currently resembled a slasher movie belonged to a man named John Lombardi AKA Johnny. Not only was he a long time friend, he was also Christian's consigliere.

"Well, that's the problem Boss, There was no body when his old lady got here." Cursing under his breath Christian gripped the small table next to him. His rage evident as the wooden furniture shook under his hold.

Don't worry Chris we'll find him and the fuckers who did this." Elliot's reassurance did little for Christian's apprehension. Being a consigliere was an important role inside of a crime family. It meant being the Boss's Chief advisor, confidant. In this case Johnny going missing, possibly meant Christian Grey's - Italian Mob boss of the Grey family- confidential information in the hands of his enemy.

Wails and cries of anguish filled the air around them. Those sounds no doubt from Johnny's wife, Elena, they'd been together since high school. Walking further into room the Christian was able to see the mass destruction. Johnny's living room resembled a war zone. Bullet holes impacted every wall and object. His brown leather couches were gutted and their stuffing littered the floor.

The raw acrid air smelled of earth and iron. It was like a slaughter house and that thought ignited a cold rage within him. As the Don of the Grey family nothing angered him more than such blatant disrespect. Disrespect for his title, his family and his men. When somebody decided to fuck with his men they decided to fuck with his family and incidentally him. Christian was a jack of all trades however vengeance was his forte. When the time came and it would, he would make this job look amateur.

"Chris, thank God you're here!"

Christian followed Elena's cries to the backyard passing the last of the chaotic mess that furnished the living room. He noticed the grunt first. His small frame struggled under Elena's weight. He looked like a parent's wet dream, with his dirty blonde hair and midnight blue eyes. Ethan wasn't his first pick as a new recruit after all he saw him as he was; a child, only 16 years old. But Ethan had attached to him like a leech so desperate to prove himself.

Elena struggled against his hold only stopping when Christian cleared his throat. He'd known her since they were kids and while he considered Johnny a buddy, he really couldn't stand his wife. Maybe it had to do with all the times she'd tried getting in his bed when Johnny wasn't around.

"You gunna tell him to let me go or not?" Elena sneered, looking at him as if he was the root of all her fucking problems. He grunted his response and waved his hand silently telling Ethan to let the bitch go.

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck happened or am I just supposed to know?" Christian took her outstretched hand and lifted her off the floor.

"I came home and walked into a fucking bloodbath that's what happened." Elena dusted the dirt off her jeans fixing her clothes. "I don't know where Johnny is but I know who took him."

"How and who?" Christian eyed the backyard taking mental note of every misplaced item as well as the hole in the fence. _That explains why there was no sign of breaking in._

"I found this tacked to the front door. I'm guessing it was meant to say "Yeah, we did it and?". They're pushing your hand purposely Chris." Christian clenched his jaw at the Puerto Rican flagged bandana Elena pulled from her pocket. The Grey family has had bad blood with the Ricans since before he was born. Christian's grandfather had created their empire right in the heart of New York after coming from Italy. The Puerto Rican gang "Ladrones" felt like he had overstepped his boundaries, but that hadn't stopped him from taking over. His father had a truce put in with Carlos, the Puerto Rican boss, until recently that truce had kept things civil. Unfortunately Carlos's son Jose Rivera had taken over when Christian did and he was determined to take his turf back.

"Fucking hell, alright, I gotta take care of this shit Fest." Christian ordered Ethan to watch over Elena. She was a firecracker and wouldn't hesitate to take matters into her own hands. He walked back into the house to see a crew working on cleanup. The last thing he needed was this spreading farther than necessary and the boys in blue knocking on his damn door. The only cops he wanted involved were the ones on his payroll.

Elliot make sure this shit gets done right. Inform the Chief, make sure it stays with him. I need to speak with Jack I'll see you tonight." Christian entered the foyer just as Elliot was leaving. Being his brother, Elliot was the only man he truly trusted. Even Johnny had his faults and Chrsitian was trained at a young age to believe everyone either wanted his title or him dead. Unfortunately for him, they couldn't have one without the other.

"Already on it." Elliot said, turning his attention to the poor souls on cleaning duty. Tonight he would figure out the when and where as far as revenge was concerned. Christian could feel the anger pulsing through his veins. Jose Rivera couldn't have called him out any harder if he tried, and now he would have to deal with the storm he created.

 **Disclaimer: Christian Grey and any fifty shades Characters do not and never will belong to me I am merely using them in a story of my own. The ideas out side of E.L James are mine however.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi to all. This is my story a short run down: Christian is a mob boss Jose is the head of a puerto rican gang. They are rivals. Christian and his men want revenge but he ends up falling for the enemy.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Rivaled Love**

 **Chapter one**

* * *

The unfamiliar feel of silk sheets rubbing against her skin let Ana know that she was no longer in Jose's abysmally furnished quarters. Her eyes flickered open and she groaned, remembering her last minutes before waking up here. She had been returning from a deal gone bad, fearing Jose's wrath, when she was grabbed from behind. Jose had yet again managed to get her caught up in his bullshit dealings and now she was well and truly fucked.

"Good, you're up."

Startled, Ana bolted up, her eyes landed on a man that appeared as rough and sultry as his voice. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him leaning against the wall, hands in his front pockets and his long legs crossed lazily in front of him.

Her eyes hungrily took in everything from his coppered colored locks, to his tailored to perfection suit and even, to what she knew to be, his Italian leathered shoes. Even with all of that only one thing caught her eye and that was his charcoal gray stare.

 _Dangerous._ Everything about this man was sending her senses into overdrive. His eyes told her everything she needed to know He was a man with more power than most. He was a force to be reckoned with, a dark storm brewing and yet somewhere in there she could see that not all his edges were jagged.

"Why am I here?" Her voice was firm despite the dread she felt growing in her stomach. There was no need to ask him who he was. She knew just by his stance that he was one of them. If there was one thing she'd learned from Jose it was to never show fear.

"I believe a better question would be more along the lines of who I am don't you think?" He raised one eyebrow giving her an amused smirk. Everything about him screamed arrogant and yet she found herself loving it.

"Fine, I'll humor you Hun. Who are you?" Gritting her teeth Ana waited for his response. She'd known men like him all her life. They needed to be in control at all times. Her stomach clenched as his deep chuckle reverberated off the walls. He shook his head and pushed himself forward. In three long strides he stood towering over her.

"Christian Grey."

 _Shit._ This was it. Jose had officially managed to take her out. There was no further explanation needed. Ana knew all about Christian Grey, but if Christian found out about who she truly was it'd be the end of her life. Christian's expression looked grave as he squatted beside the bed. She resisted the urge to flinch back and held his gaze instead. If she was going to die it wouldn't be in fear.

"Now, how about you tell me your name?" Ana wasn't stupid contrary to what Jose thought. Christian Grey was the Don of the Grey family, one of the longest lasting Italian-American mafia families around. They dominated the streets of New York. He and Jose also happened to be each others biggest enemy. She wasn't about to tell him that she was his girl.

"I'd rather not. Why don't you answer my original question first?" He gave her a calculating look, but she could see the humor in his stare. She was glad one of them found something funny, because for her there was only fear. Her nerves heightened as his eyes studied her every movement. What was she doing anyway? You didn't boss a man like Christian Grey around, not if you wanted to live, which she did.

"Anastasia." She muttered. " Now will you answer my damn question?"

Ana knew that there was no way anyone in his camp would know her given name. It wasn't used often, if at all, by Jose and his crew. She also knew she needed to figure out why the hell she was in this room with him of all people. Nothing pissed her off more than having to repeat herself, but she knew from living with the Ladrones that women were meant to be seen not heard.

"Well Anastasia," He rolled her name off of his tongue as if he was test driving a new car. As if he was getting a feel for it, for her. " I sent my men out to get something very dear to me. Something that Jose stole."

Her heart plummeted as she realized what that meant. If his men brought her back instead, then she was a sacrifice, a message. Christian paused and walked towards the window. With every move he made Ana's hearted clenched painfully in her chest. _There has to be a way out of here._

"Imagine my surprise when he brought you back here instead." He turned around flashing her a small smile. It was delicate, almost gentle. If it wasn't because she knew this game, Ana would've believed he could be those things.

"Yeah, well imagine mine when that linebacker attacked me on the way home and brought me back to God knows where." She didn't really know who attacked her but her sharp tongue was the only thing that kept her from panicking. Her hands flew up, gesturing towards the room, she was currently trapped in. His eyes darkened and instantly she realized her mistake. There were few women who lived with Jose. They were either family, crew members, or lovers. Either way he now knew she was definitely affiliated. Ana subconsciously shifted on the mattress and backed herself into a corner.

"If you can answer my questions about Jose and his men then I will let you go." She laughed harshly at what he considered a deal. There was no doubt in her mind that Jose would know she ratted him out. Either way it seemed to be a lose, lose situation. She would rather die with some dignity than none at all.

"You of all people should know that would be suicide on my part." She turned her face from his patronizing gaze. Ana may not have loved Jose but the Ladrones were the only family she had. Their number one rule was to stay loyal first and foremost. She couldn't knowingly offer their lives on a silver platter, even if hers currently was.

"Then I can't help you." Christian's hardened voice felt like a slap to her face and she couldn't understand why. The door slammed upon his exit and the click of the lock just sealed her fate. She knew no matter his words he wouldn't have helped her anyway. She was the enemy here.

* * *

"So kill her." Elliot shrugged as if it was of no great matter. And he guessed it shouldn't have been. After all, she was the enemy. Yet when Christian had seen her mere hours ago she'd felt like something else, something more than an enemy. He knew he should have been pissed at her lack of respect, or was it lack of fear? God knows his brother mentioned as much when he'd told him. Christian felt something completely different than anger though.

Whether it was bravery or pure stupidity, her brazen words made her all the more enticing. He wasn't blind. When Jack Hyde, one of his many soldiers, had brought her in, the first thing he had noticed was her beauty. Her dark chocolate hair and pale blue eyes had him hypnotized. When she woke up it was clear that her beauty was nothing compared to her sharp mouth. It was clear from the few words, they'd shared that she was a spitfire. Which was why her attitude confused him the most.

Clearly she belonged to Jose or one of his men, but how? Jose didn't seem like the type of man to keep opinionated spitfires in his circle. Hell, from what he'd heard ladies weren't even seen as human but property to them.

"I can't just kill her El." He combed his fingers through his hair, feeling torn between what he wanted and what he should want. It wasn't as if he hadn't had to order a female's death before. The mafia didn't discriminate against who they had to take out, he just couldn't kill her. As tough as her words were he'd seen the fear underneath it all. This wasn't a life she'd chosen. He couldn't see her wanting this lifestyle, it wasn't one for the faint-hearted. If he killed her it would send a message. It would show Jose that he was out for blood. His men were expecting that from him. They were waiting for him to react, to show his hand. Killing a Ladrones member whether directly related to Johnny's disappearance or not showed that he received their message and he was prepared to act on it. But he wasn't. He wasn't prepared to act on it, not if he had to kill Anastasia. Something about her porcelain skin and pink cheeks becoming gray and lifeless at his hand didn't sit right with him.

"I don't see why not. She's one of them an eye for an eye." The hair on the back of his neck bristled at Elliot's blasé tone. He'd killed many men and even women in his life. Unlike those savages he called his enemy, he hadn't rejoiced with every kill he'd made. Death was necessary in their world to obtain status, Christian just wished he could have all his power without it. The blood that stained his hands would be there forever and sadly he knew that if anyone ever jeopardized his or his family's lives again he wouldn't hesitate to take them out. However the brunette upstairs currently occupying his bed seemed to be the exception.

"That's not an option." Christian's voice crackled with tension telling his brother that the conversation was over. When he'd sent Jack to retrieve Johnny he came back with Anastasia instead. Apparently he'd been watching the place for hours and Anastasia's arrival was the only sign of life he'd seen. Jack being determined to have retribution brought her back, he'd figured bringing her was better than showing up empty handed.

He stood abruptly and left his bewildered brother at the table. This stranger was causing him to second guess his every action. If he didn't act soon he would be seen as a fool. A fool had no place in the mafia. And anyone who thought they did usually ended up in a body bag. He needed to make a move, but he needed the vixen upstairs to make her's first.

* * *

 **So here is how updating works for me, I will update once a week if I get reviews. For me reviews are not for myself but rather the reader. I can't know what you're thinking without you actually telling me so** **please I like to have an open line of communication with my readers, Thank you in advance. Also if I can I will try to post extra but don't count on it I will however always update once a week. Please if you want the next chapter communicate with me I love being able to listen to my readers. I have multiple chapters written so I can update quickly as long as you guys want me to. Happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_All right here is another chapter just cause I've had the time so I figured why not update for y'all. Thanks for the reviews I love hearing what you have to say and your opinions. I would just like to forward that this isn't a all cuddly and anyone who can't handle angst between our lovely couple or any other characters shouldn't read. I would understand but its a mafia story. So yeah. Enjoy._**

 ** _Rivaled Love _**

**_Chapter two_**

 _Breakfast?_

Ana narrowed her eyes as she tried to make sense of the scene before her. She'd been let out of that God forsaken room to have breakfast. It was a sight to see the Christian Grey serving her. Back at home the men never lifted a damn finger. Briefly, she wondered if this is what it was like on this side of the tracks. Were all the women in his crew treated this way? The thought startled her. _What are you doing?_ It would do her no good to have false fantasies about something she could never have. One of the many reasons she hated this lifestyle was because of men like Jose. It wasn't like she had much of choice when it came to where her loyalties lay. Her father was a dope dealer and her mother long gone. By the time she had turned eighteen she was in with the wrong crowd. It was how she got caught up with the Ladrones. Once you got caught with them the only way out was in a wooden box.

At that time during her impressionable youth, she was willing to do just about anything. Jose was everything every girl craved. The bad boy who could provide, who gave false pretenses that he would protect you no matter what. She'd felt a sense of security at first. A sense of power being with the "IT" guy. No one was stupid enough to touch her after Jose laid his claim, but, what she didn't know was there was rules to being his girl. Rules that had to be followed or else. She was sent on drug runs every damn week. Jose used her looks as a way to distract his enemies. There was no way out of her.

"This won't make me tell you shit." Ana scowled as a plate of hot food was placed in front of her. She was hungry as hell and she wasn't going to pass up a free meal, even if it was from the enemy.

"Well then I guess you'd better get used to my room upstairs Bambina." His eyes glittered with mirth as he sat across from her. Bambina, She wasn't sure what that meant, but it sure did sound nice falling from his lips. His simple white T, taut against his sculpted chest, and his black champion sweat pants couldn't look the way they did on him on anyone else. It was clear that he took pride in his appearance even when he was bummed out. Her cheeks flushed at the smirk on his lips. She'd been caught staring. Christian Grey may be the rival, but he was also proving to be temptation wrapped in a bow.

She cleared her throat, flustered. "Why not just let me go or kill me?" He leaned forward folding his hands on the table. The air between them crackled with tension, but the underlying desire is what made her insides churn. She'd never had a man affect her so easily. Those stormy gray eyes locked with hers and as much as she told herself to look away she couldn't. There was something about his stare that drew her in.

"You would rather die than speak?" _Damn._ Even without knowing her status, he was still contemplating her death. She knew that would be the right thing to do in his situation. To teach Jose a lesson he would have to kill her. It was the principle of the thing, it was sending a clear shot. Still, an irrational part of her hoped that he was different and that unnerved her. Christian seemed to be more than just a Don. There were times when his gaze was so raw and unguarded that she felt like she had known him her whole life and not just for twenty four hours. Then his shields would go back up and she'd have to realize that this was his job. He made a living off of deceiving people. Even knowing this then why did she still want to be one on that list?

"If I speak, I'm dead anyway. Jose will kill me. He will know it was me, tell me Christian how does it feel to have my life in your hands?" Her anger grew with each word. She was tired of her life being in the hands of someone else. Her only dream was to be able to live. To live without restrictions, rules and expectations. She wanted to be out in the real world of 2015 where women had voices. Where she'd be able to make her own choice and voice her opinion on things like politics. Yet, here she was yet again in the hands of a powerful man that followed the same life as her current one. Were they really any different?

He studied her and his mouth grimaced as if trying to swallow sour milk. Had what she said really bothered him that much? Why was he so opposed to killing her? Surely, no one from her side could ever mean something to him. She barely meant anything to Jose. She shifted in her seat as she studied his attractive face.

"I don't want it." His voice shook with anger and she averted her stare, uncomfortable with his sudden emotion. " I don't want to kill you. My men think I'm fucking crazy."

She scoffed indignantly. "Are you?" She paused, searching his face. "Crazy I mean."

"I haven't quite figured out what I am when it comes to you Bambina." There went that word again. Her hands shook as she lifted her orange juice to her lips. His words bothered her more than she would have liked. She knew if she didn't get out of here soon, she would end up falling into the trap that was Christian Grey and she was disheartened to realize that she wouldn't mind one bit if she did. There was nothing more dangerous in this game than having a weakness and she already knew that his charcoal gray stare was quickly becoming her's.

"Are we still in New York?" She asked while scoping out the place. The house was pretty damn big, way too big to be in the heart of NYC, but then again they could could be upstate somewhere. She just needed to find a way out of here Jose would have already noticed her missing and she didn't want to be around when the Ladrones showed up.

"No, do you really think I would have my living quarters in New York? Where everyone wants me dead?" He snorted shaking his head with that infuriating smirk on his face. She realized it wasn't infuriating because he was arrogant it was infuriating because she found herself liking it.

"Well, I don't know." She shrugged. " You're men kidnapped a defenseless woman and you won't even tell her why? I wouldn't say you guys have the most thought out plans."

Christian eyes widened in disbelief and she inwardly cringed. Her mouth was like a gun that fired off at any moment and if she kept it up she'd be laid to rest. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and surprise of her own when he threw his head back in laughter. Her heart skipped at the deep sound and it was decided then that that was definitely her favorite thing about him. His eyes crinkled around the edges as his cheeks lifted, his pearly white teeth flashed and it was a sight she couldn't - wouldn't look away from.

Her daze was cut short as the front door slammed open, revealing a younger version of Christian. He had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, but the facial features were definitely that of brothers. She wondered if it was a requirement for the men in his family to be good looking, although this man couldn't measure up to the one sitting across from her.

His eyes flashed in what could only be seen as resentment and Ana did her best not to shy away. Clearly, he wasn't as forgiving as Christian and suddenly the atmosphere didn't seem so friendly.

"Why is she down here?" His voice was as cold as ice and she couldn't hold back the wince that graced her features. Christian was comfortable in her presence, but she doubted that was the same for the rest of his crew.

"This is Elliot. As you can see he's got a bad attitude, he's also my brother and Underboss." Christian waved his hand towards him not even giving him an answer. She didn't bother to add her two cents because no one ever went against the boss and she wasn't about to be the first.

Elliot glared as he walked around to her seat. Her body stiffened as he stood behind her and she saw his brother's eyes narrow in warning. She should have known better than to leave that bedroom, just because she felt this unexplainable attraction towards a man she barely knew didn't mean she should drop her guard.

"So, you finally decided to give us the information we so nicely asked for or are you still being a bitch about it?" A hard pull on her shoulders caused her back to hit her chair. She winced at the sudden impact and the solid thud that came with it. It seemed that all the manners Christian had his brother clearly lacked. It wasn't strange for a man in their circle to slap a woman around hell, even Jose had done so to her more than she cared for but, Christian didn't seem to give her that vibe. His brother on the other hand wasn't exactly giving her the same.

"Elliot." Christian's voice was coated in warning as he kept his eyes on her. There was not one ounce of fear that she could see and she felt her stomach relax. He called the shots at the end of the day if he didn't want her dead surely his brother wouldn't go against his wishes. At least for her sake, she hoped he wasn't rogue because if he was she was fucked.

"No, it's never taken longer than two hours to gather information. You've had this bitch up there for almost forty-eight hours and now you got her eating some goddamn breakfast in our kitchen?" Elliot seethed as he tightened his grip on her shoulders. She squirmed under the pressure her eyes darting down the hall towards the front door. _So close._ She knew it would be pointless to try and run. They'd catch her and then any chance she had at this man sparing her life would be gone.

"You need to remember your place brother and remove. your. fucking. hands. " He enunciated each word and she could see the vein in his neck pulse rapidly in what she assumed to be anger. It was clear that his brother wasn't willing to let her go scott free and if she had any chance at freedom she'd have to speak. If she did speak maybe she could make a deal. Their information in ex-change for her safety.

"I'll speak!" Her frantic voice cut through the tension and she felt Elliot's hand tighten as he pulled her out of the chair. Christian's chair fell against the floor as he stood and rounded the table. She held her hands out stopping him in his tracks as she stared at his brother. She could tell he meant business and the look in his eyes made her blood run cold. This man didn't have that softness that his brother did.

"I'll speak if you can offer me protection." She lifted her chin feigning confidence. Christians eyes widened and his brother scoffed. She knew it was a long shot, but if they wanted their information then she needed to know she'd be protected.

" What makes you think we'd help someone like you?" He gave her a disdainful sniff and looked his nose down on her. She rolled her eyes and ripped herself out of his grasp. Crossing her arms and raising her head, she looked him square in the eyes.

"Because _jackass_ you need me to give you information. Without me, you're fucked and either way I'm fucked once Jose gets his hands on me. So either we both go down together or we both stay alive together." She raised her eyebrow, giving him a look of contempt. She knew she had them both by the balls and hell if she was going to die then she would die with all of Jose's secrets.

He tried, he really did try to keep composure, but it was impossible. As soon the word jackass left his little spitfire's mouth, he couldn't help the chortle that escaped his lips. He knew his brother well and he knew that there was no way in hell Elliot would pass up a deal like this. And if this deal meant he got to keep Anastasia in his presence than he was all for it because as far as he was concerned he wasn't through with her yet. And if the way she was devouring him with her eyes earlier was any indication, neither was she. He wasn't sure why his attraction to her was so important, but he knew he wanted - no needed- to act on it. The only problem was, if he did act on it, not only would the feud between the Lardones and the Grey's be back on but it'd start a war. There's no way he could steal their boss's girl and get away with it. But there was no way that he was going to allow Anastasia to go back to him either.

"Fine, we'll take the deal." He answered before his brother could and ignored the look of scorn that was sent his way. Elliot was angry, but he would have taken the deal anyway. Wrapping his hand around her wrist, he dragged into the living room and sat her on the couch. He had slept there last night as she occupied his room. He could've slept in the guest room, but he wasn't sure he could resist the temptation if she was only a door away.

"Do I have to ask the questions myself or are either of you studs going to start spitting them off?" She rolled her eyes and made herself comfortable giving them a pointed stare. He sniggered at the insanity of it all and gave his brother the floor. After all, he preferred to see this play out. In all his years of running the family never once had a man let alone a woman known how to put him in his place.

"Why did Jose shake down John Lombardi's place?" Elliot asked, standing in front of her with his arms crossed and his feet shoulder width apart. He smirked as Ana snorted at his stance and knew that she saw right through his power play. _God, this was a woman after his heart._

"I don't know, maybe because everyone on our end knows that John is Christian's eyes and ears. If you want to get to know him." She pointed towards him. "Then you got to take the person closest to him and that would be John but clearly we might have been wrong since you seem pretty close to him as well." Elliot stiffened and Christian cursed silently giving her a soft tap on the leg. She looked over at him and he gave a small shake of his head telling her to stop while she was ahead. The anger that swam in her eyes dissipated and she looked away, avoiding both of their stares.

"You might want to watch it girl, Christian here might fall for your tits and ass, but I won't." He stiffened and stood from the couch. He walked towards his brother and cuffed him on the back of the head.

"Watch your mouth around a lady." The edge in his tone was obvious and Elliot nodded, showing him that he heard it loud and clear. Christian did many fucked up things in his life, but degrading a respectable woman wasn't one. Especially if that said woman was someone he had his eye on. Sooner or later she'd see that she was undeniably his, he just had to get her to trust him first.

"Is he alive?" Elliot pressed. "Johnny I mean."

"I don't know." Ana shifted on the couch and shot him an uncomfortable look. "I wasn't home until later that night and then I was snatched up." She gave him a glare, which he returned with a smirk. He nodded in satisfaction as her cheeks reddened.

"Where were you?" This time it was Christian who asked the question. He didn't miss the way her posture changed at his inquiry and he wanted to know why.

"I was at a drug deal." Ana softly replied. "I do it often for Jose. You know the whole keep the guy focused on your tits and let the crew members rip him off type thing?" He could hear the resentment in her voice and he wanted to make sure that Jose could never degrade in her in such a way again. He had a feeling there was a lot more to her story and he'd have to pry it out of her.

"Great so we don't even know if he's fucking alive." Elliot grunted kicking the coffee table in front of him. He frowned as Anastasia flinched back and gave Elliot a tap on the back. He had given him more than enough warnings on his behavior around her. The only reason he had that privilege was cause he was blood if it had been any of his other men they would have already gotten their asses kicked.

"Go upstairs." He pointed towards the stairs and she narrowed her eyes at his hand.

"What am I a dog?"

"Go upstairs _please._ " He rolled his eyes at her huff and watched as she trudged up to his room. He was an alpha male and no woman, vixen or not, would change that. There wasn't much that they were going to get out of her, seeing as though she wasn't fond of his brother. An his brother was a matter that he wanted to deal with now without an audience.

When the sound of his bedroom door slamming echoed across the house he turned his frigid glare on to his brother. Elliot grimaced, but his eyes locked on his refusing to back down. He walked up standing chest to chest and crossed his arms.

"When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it." He hissed harshly irritated with his brother's disrespect. "I won't tell you again to treat her with respect." His brother flinched as he gave him a warning cuff and walked away. He had a certain brunette that he wanted to interrogate by himself.

* * *

 **Okay so Elliot is a rough man. He's nice once you get to know him but he's Christians Underboss therefore his first priority is to protect his brother. He sees Ana as a threat. Jose Jose will be back and a meeting will be ignored next chapter between Christian and his men. He's getting what he wanted but now he has to protect Ana. Also, they have to fall in love right now they are physically attracted to one another a little more than normal but not in love. I don't want it to be unrealistic.**

 **Remember to let me know your thoughts. Opinions are needed because I want my readers to enjoy themselves! Shout out to every one who has reviewed I read them all and will be answering any questions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rivaled Love**

 **Chapter 4**

The water felt warm against her skin and she sighed in contentment as the steam from the hot shower eased her aching muscles. She'd left the living room as Christian demanded fuming at his audacity. She hated a man who thought he could boss her around. However, she'd never encountered a man that she wanted to be dominated by, until Christian that is.

Ana groaned and laid her forehead against the ceramic tile. Why is he the exception? Getting involved with him meant endangering many more lives than just the two of them. There wasn't any way that she would be accepted back into Jose's good graces now that she had sold out. She would miss the little family that she did have in his crew, but she knew Christian was her ticket out. Even if they never became more than friends his protection would give her the ability to live a happy life. She couldn't see him putting her to work the way Jose did.

She reached over and shut the water off shivering as the cold air brushed over her skin. The warm towel she grabbed felt amazing against her body and she hummed in delight. She had no clothes and figured she'd just have to use her only pair again unless Christian had some female clothing lying around. The thought made her stomach flip, she didn't want to think about any woman being in his bed.

She pulled on her shirt and slowly opened the bathroom door. He had an en-suite so she felt fine with what she was wearing as long as he wasn't in the room. She walked towards his dresser and smiled wryly as she opened his top drawer. Christian seemed like a man who lived with OCD if his colored coated underwear were anything to go by. She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing as she pulled out a pair and slipped them on. There was no way in hell she was going to put her dirty ones back on and no way in hell she'd wear another woman's.

Snapping the Hugo Boss band against her flat stomach Ana climbed onto his bed and slid under his covers. They were dark gray and made of the finest silk she'd ever felt. She couldn't help but sigh as the covers slid over her skin, it felt like heaven. She briefly wondered what it would feel like to have a man next to her, holding her, keeping her warm and safe. Her chest constricted when she realized that she didn't just want any man but she wanted Christian.

She frowned as she heard a knock on the door and she glared as he opened it before she could give him the okay. She was under the covers, but she could've been naked for all he knew. Well, that might've been an interesting twist. He gave her an odd look as she coughed to cover her embarrassment. There was more to her attraction than just his looks. She'd seen bits and pieces of the man he truly was under his steel mask and she found herself wishing she could see that person a little bit more. But she knew that the chances of her getting to know the real man underneath his mobster persona was slim.

His eyes darted around the room as he closed the door behind him. Ana found herself growing tense at his perceptiveness. It seemed that he was always looking for something, always on high alert assessing every situation. It made her chest hurt to think that he'd never had a chance to live a real life, a free life. He was born into the Mafia and ever since he was a kid this is what he was expected to be. She could understand that. She was born into her own fucked up world with her crack head father and her flighty mother. She was expected to be a nobody, A person that was going to be another statistic, a low life. It made her sick to think that so far that's exactly what she had been.

"You showered?" His voice was gruff and she found herself squeezing her legs at the heat she felt pooling between them.

"Y-Yeah, that's okay?" She smiled as he nodded his head and took a seat across from her. She'd noticed that he didn't even attempt to sit on the bed. It was strange for her to be around someone like him. Someone with so much power, who had the ability to make men twice his size cower in fear, and yet treated her with such respect even though she was the enemy. She guessed now that didn't matter anymore seeing as though she was in his protection.

"You're such a gentleman," She teased him as she crossed her legs Indian style. He quirked his eyebrow before barking out a loud laugh.

"Bambina, if I did what I truly wanted to do to you, I don't think gentleman would be the word used to describe me." Her breath caught in her throat at the look in his eyes. She could see that he wanted her the same way she wanted him. They were both grown adults and she didn't see why they couldn't indulge in some fun. After all, the only man she'd ever been with was Jose and he'd put a big do not touch sign on her ass at the age of eighteen. No one dared to go near hear cause they knew the repercussions for such an offense. She never found herself craving any mans touch, let alone Jose's, not the way she was craving Christian's.

"Well, why don't you show me then?" She whispered. His eyes blazed with intensity as they raked over her body.

"I can't." She frowned at his words and threw the sheets off her body. Sliding off the bed, she smirked as his eyes took notice of her choice of underwear. He groaned closing his eyes and she walked over with as much confidence as she could muster. Softly pushing his shoulders back, she straddled his lap, gasping at the bulge she felt through his sweatpants.

"Fuck." He hissed and grabbed her waist tightly. Ana put her hands around his neck, staring at his half lidded expression. There wasn't a thing she wanted more than him right now. A part of her felt outraged that she was so willing to be with a man she barely knew, but another a part of her, a stronger part, could care less because it just felt so right.

"Show me." She leaned in planting a soft kiss under his ear.

"God, Anastasia stop." The grip on her waist tightened and he stood, carrying her back over to the bed. She felt his rejection hit her hard as he placed her back on the mattress. What the hell had she been thinking? His eyes softened as her cheeks flushed and she looked away as she felt the sting of tears coming on. She had never openly petitioned a man before and to be knocked down by him of all people was a big blow to her pride.

"Stop, It's not that." His words were rough, but the hand that wiped away the lone tear on her cheek was more than gentle. She looked up and saw sincerity in his gaze. She felt her shoulders relax as he sat down beside her.

"I want you, God do I fucking want you." He sighed closing his eyes. "But I can't have you right now. I need to focus on my men and keeping you safe. " He didn't have to finish the statement for her to understand what he meant. He had a job to do and her being anything more than a friend would distract him from that job. Her heart sank at her thoughts, but she refused to let it show. She'd deal with the pain of his rejection alone.

She nodded her head and got back under the covers. She wasn't sure what he came in for but she wasn't going to spend any more time talking about her lack of self control.

* * *

 _So fucking stupid!_

It was clear by the look on her face that his chances of explaining what he meant were slim. God, when she walked over to him in nothing but a shirt and his damn underwear on he had near lost it then and there. Then when she sat on his already hard dick, he nearly took her right where he sat but he stopped himself. Elliot had stormed out pissed after their talk and he knew he had a job to do first. Anastasia had spun his world around in the matter of 24 hours and its more than hard getting his head back on straight.

The frown that marred her beauty squeezed his heart and he would do anything to put a smile on her face. The attraction was undeniable and clearly from her little show she wanted him just as much, but he didn't come up here for that, he came up here to ask some questions. His priority was still to find Johnny. However, he wasn't sure how long that would last with Anastasia in the picture.

The last thing he had expected when he came upstairs was to see her half naked. He had wanted to talk to her as soon as he got upstairs, but he had needed a break, time to himself as he was so pissed off at his brother's behavior. It was funny how no one had ever challenged him except his brother and now he had this petite brunette that loved challenging him at every corner.

"So what did you want?" Anastasia asked as she wrapped her arms around her midsection. He recognized that position as a defensive one and he sighed. It seemed as if they would be taking five steps back after their one step forward this morning.

" I need to know what your role is with the Ladornes'. How can I protect you when I don't even know what I'm protecting you from?" Christian said, struggling to keep his voice leveled. He was frustrated with the girl in front of him. Her advance on him had done nothing but fuel the flame he had for her to a level he didn't know was possible. If he thought he was going to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself before, he knew now there was no doubt about it. All he would have to think about was her beautiful tan legs straddling his lap.

"I can't tell you that right now." She whispered, turning her face away. He felt his throat tighten and his anger rise. There was a lot that he was putting on the line for her and she wasn't even willing to provide him with what he needed.

There were many scenarios running through his head and yet he couldn't figure out who she was. He hadn't heard of anyone by the name of Anastasia running with Jose's crowd. He knew a lot about them, not everything, but a lot. It was possible that she was a member and he had overlooked her, but he seriously doubted it. There was also the possibility that she was considered royalty to their gang. That meant that she was born into it. Her father was a member and she was considered a fucking princess in their world. That thought made his blood run cold. He wasn't sure how severe things would get if she was the daughter of one of their men. Anybody who was a part of this lifestyle knew that a man's daughter was off limits. But then there was the chance that she wasn't a daughter, but someones better half. That, although a tough situation, was a better one for him and his men. He could handle any punk who thought they had some sort of claim over her.

"You don't have a choice." Christian snapped. " If you want my protection you'll tell me." He saw her eyes flash and knew his ultimatum would put a strain on anything they wanted together, but if he was going to bring her into his house with his men around they needed to see that she trusted him.

"Fine." She muttered. " I'm Jose's girl, woman, whatever you want to call it." Anastasia's eyes were hard and he could tell that she was waiting for his next move. All he could think about though was the fact that he had his archenemy's woman in his bed. What was worse than that was that not only was this Jose's girl, but he wanted her with a passion that was way more than lust and he sure as hell wasn't going to stop until he knew she was his and only his.

* * *

"What are we going to do about the girl?" His men sat around the table waiting for his response. His talk with Anastasia had done nothing to solidify his thoughts. Christian was caught between a rock and a hard place. On one end he knew he needed to find Johnny and on the other he needed to keep Anastasia safe. Jose was a man who went after what he wanted and didn't stop until one side caved. Now that he had her there was no way they wouldn't feel the repercussions for it.

"She stays." Elliot's eyes widened at his answer. His own swept over the room as the tension thickened. It was common knowledge that everyone felt she was useless. Christian hadn't told anyone what he was told two nights ago. If they knew she was Jose's woman he wouldn't only be protecting her from the Ladrones but also his men. That was a divide he couldn't risk within his circle.

"For what? She's useless to us." Jack's voice traveled across the table and he gritted his teeth in annoyance. If there was one person who loved to challenge him it was Jack fucking Hyde.

"Who's in charge Jack?" The men around them quieted as they looked between them. It wasn't the first time he and Jack had gone head to head. It was a constant issue that always ended with Jack on his ass. If it wasn't for the son he had at home Christian would have offed him a long time ago. The problem was Jack's son was a three old boy with autism. Even Christian wasn't that much of a bastard.

Jack's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched in anger. Christian leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. It was all a power play when it came to surviving the Mafia. He was in charge and if his men needed a reminder to keep in line he'd gladly give one.

"What? Speak up cause I can't _fucking_ hear you." His raucous voice reverberated off the walls. The tension in the room was thick enough to taste and a sound from upstairs reminded him that their brunette guest was awake.

"You are." Jack muttered.

"You are _what_?" He prompted.

"You are, _sir._ " Jack spat, his hands clenching the arms of his chair. His anger was like a dangerous flood pooling in his eyes and Christian knew this was far from over. He looked at his watch and was shocked to see that it was noon. With a nod and a wave of his hand the table was dismissed. He watched as his men filed out of the room and grabbed Elliot's arm before he could leave.

"I need you to take care of Jack tonight. Rough him up but don't kill him, get Ethan to do it with you the kid needs thicker skin." Christian raised his eyebrows at Elliot's grunted response. "Also get the men ready, we're doing a raid."

He saw and ignored Elliot's questioning glance. Anastasia had given him a list of Jose's spots and one stood out amongst the group. He knew about all except this one and he intended to find out what he held there. The last thing he needed were any more of his men questioning his actions. All they needed was to set up and be ready for his call. He was tired of them thinking he needed their approval first. It seemed like the people in his own camp were confused as to who was above who.

"You're not going to tell me anything else?" Elliot admonished. "You're just going to sit there and say we're going on a fucking raid and not mention who, what, when and where? What the fuck has gotten into you Chris." The buzzing in his head got louder as his brother went on. He slammed his hand down on the table and stood towering over him.

"Get it through your fucking head that you have to answer to me, not the other way around!" He yelled pushing him against the chair behind him. " Get your shit together _is. that. clear_?"

"Crystal, asshole." Elliot grunted against the weight his hands were putting on top of his chest. Christian released him with a last shove and clenched his jaw as his brother shoved past him. He ran his finger through his hair and tried to catch his breath. The only thing he hoped to get out of this was Anastasia and even then he couldn't say why he needed her so desperately. What worried him the most was the divide he was trying to prevent seemed to be happening right before his eyes.

* * *

 **I thought I updated last week imagine my surprise when I logged on and saw that I didn't I have been swamped with work so I am sorry for that mistake.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Tell me your thoughts about our couple and their situation. I want to hear from you guys ! To everyone who has reviewed I love it and I try to reply to them all seriously I love talking to you all you guys are great.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello, I have tried to get this chapter out but it was hard for me. I hope you guys can enjoy this._**

* * *

 _''Mom! Mommy! It hurts mom-my" Her tears were like an adhesive as her blonde locks stuck to her reddened cheeks. The bile rose in her throat at the scene around her. Young men and women laid across the floor scratching at the invisible bugs attacking their skin. Tears clouded her vision as she stared at the bag of drugs in her hands. Jose had sent her here to check on his supply. Never in a million years would she had guessed that he was testing his supply on these people._

 _"Shh, it's okay, It'll be okay." Ana knelt by the blonde's side brushing her tangled hair from her face. She shook her head in resignation as she observed the young girl's hollowed out cheeks and empty blue eyes. She couldn't have been older than eighteen and here she was on the streets, stuck in a warehouse being drugged up by an evil bastard like Jose._

 _"He-lp." Ana clenched her eyes shut at the plea. She turned her head, stood up and ran for the door. She pushed open the metal doors releasing the contents of her stomach on the parking lot's floor. Dropping to the floor placing her elbows on her knees and holding her head in her hands she sobbed her heart out._

Ana's sobs ripped her from her dream and the ceiling spun above her. She took a shuddering breath as her heart thudded erratically in her chest. She had finally stopped dreaming of that young girl long ago, but she was back and it was all because of her talk with Christian. He had asked her for information on Jose's spots and so she gave it to him. One of them being the Warehouse up in the heights, it was a place she considered hell on earth.

She sat up and placed her bare feet on the cold wooden floor. Her head rolled forward as she gripped the mattress beneath her. That blonde girl had died three months later and Ana till this day felt responsible for her death. If only she had tried harder to get Jose put behind bars, if only she had never made that anonymous tip inside of his private bathroom. God, she had been so stupid.

The bright light emanating from her window brought her head up and she stood walking towards it. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she rested against the wall as she stared at the orange, red and brown leaves fluttering across Christian's backyard. What she would do to be one of those leaves. To be able to coast through life feeling the wind blowing through her hair as she flew by without a worry in the world, Where she landed it wouldn't matter, because she'd no longer be under Jose's thumb. Her back stiffened as the door opened behind her, she knew it wouldn't, couldn't be Christian.

"You're only going to end up hurting him you know?" Ana closed her eyes, shutting out the beautiful scenery of the fallen leaves. She didn't need to turn around to know who was at the door. It was Elliot and she hadn't seen him since that day in the Kitchen. That incident was almost a week old and she wasn't looking forward to anything he had to say.

"You know nothing." She whispered, leaning her forehead against the chilled glass. Christian was a complicated subject. Ever since their kiss he had been vigilant with their meetings. There was always at least one other person in the room and he seemed to keep his distance. For some odd reason it was killing her. Maybe the reason wasn't so odd, but more unbelievable. When she had met Jose she was sure that her life was going to change for the better. No more dealing with a doped up father and no more worrying about the next time her mother would drop in to town to ruin their not so stable lives. Jose was supposed to be her ticket out. He was supposed to be her light in the darkness, but he was nothing of the sort.

Once he had her there was no going back on her part. Even if she had wanted to leave, which she did, there was no way out for her. She was stuck. Christian, though, was the first time she had ever felt anything close to what she had always dreamt of having with a man. The fiery passion that was as dangerous as it was wonderful. It was a hot lust that she knew could morph into so much more if it was nurtured. After her rash behavior she wasn't sure that was any longer a possibility for them. Clearly, she had crossed some line. The worst part was that she wasn't sure exactly what that line was.

"I know that no one from Ladrones just willingly complies to sell their own crew out as easily as you did." Elliot snarled. "If you can sell them out just like that I know you'll never be loyal to Chris."

Pure fury rose in her chest as she spun around. There Elliot was leaning against the door frame watching her with narrowed eyes. It was clear that Christian's brother wasn't her biggest fan. Ana would have been okay with that, she had a lot of enemies, he wouldn't be the last but hearing him doubt her loyalty was like a blow to her heart. She may have been around for only a week and half, but there was nothing that could turn her away from a man that gave her shelter knowing she was the enemy. She would forever be indebted to him. And that was something she took very seriously.

"Fuck you." She spat. " You don't know me. You don't know my life, my family, or where I've been. The Ladrones are anything but kind when it comes to their toys. And that's all I was to them, to Jose. So please do me a favor and kindly go fuck yourself."

Her chest heaved with suppressed anger and she furiously blinked trying to keep her tears at bay. It was the one thing she hated about getting angry. She'd always been an emotional woman and being in one of the deadliest gangs hadn't changed that about her.

"I just call it like I see it. Do you even know where he is right now?" Elliot asked as he pushed himself forward and into the room. Ana stiffened and crossed her arms. Elliot wasn't his brother and not one ounce of her trusted him at all. She had seen his temper before and the last thing she wanted was for him to attack her again.

"No." Christian had left her with a simple "see you tonight" and that was all the explanation she got. This job that he was going on had been keeping her up for the past two nights. She knew it had to do with Jose but he wouldn't give her not one clue as to what it was. Ana was positive wherever he was, had to do with the list of spots she had given him days ago.

"He's doing a raid. Jose's spot up in the Heights." Elliot answered. Ana felt her stomach tighten and she had to look away as her fear became evident. When Christian had asked her about that spot she wasn't able to answer. There was only one time that she had gone there and she had fought, physically, with Jose to make sure that she would never be forced to go back.

"What? What is it?" Elliot snapped as she wrapped her arms around her midsection. She wasn't sure what kind of dealings Jose was doing there now, but years ago, he had been taking banged up prostitutes off the streets and using them to test the latest drugs on the market. It was where her nightmares stemmed from. The sights she saw were beyond horrifying and the worst part was that there was nothing she could do for the men and women she saw there. She had tried once to make an anonymous tip, but she was caught by Jose. He had beat her to the brink of death to make sure she had learnt her lesson: You never rat on anybody. The people he took there had no place to go, no family and were so close to giving up on life that even his warehouse seemed like a safe haven. It sickened her to know he was capable of such manipulations. She just wanted to know how Christian would take it. She wanted to believe he was different. That he was nothing like what the Ladrones said he was. In her world he was the root of everything that was wrong in their lives. In her world Christian was considered to be worse than Jose could ever be. She knew that wasn't true, but was he really that much different than her ex? Men like him didn't get to their positions of power for being nice, they were ruthless.

"That place is hell on earth." Her pained expression met his stare and for the first time his gaze softened as he saw the look of anguish on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"He-Jose uses that warehouse as a spot to force drug use on to prostitutes. They have no futures and they're living out on the streets. He gives them a meal and then dopes them up with the latest products." Her voice cracked with emotion and her eyes filled with tears and she tightened her hands around her waist as the images of that night came rushing back to her. The girl from her nightmare, so doped out that she was calling for her mother, a mother that would never show. Ana could tell that she was in pain and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it except run towards the exit and empty her stomach in the parking lot.

"Christ." Elliot hissed. "Damn it!"

She flinched as his fist landed near her head against the white wall. For once Ana doesn't even comment as Elliot barged out of the room. There wasn't enough anger or words to describe the feelings one was met with when they realized how much evil was truly in the world. Ana could never forget not when she had that blonde haired blue eyed girl haunting her every thought. Regret was the biggest emotion of all for her. The day that young girl died her faith in the world died as well.

* * *

 **I hope you can review and leave me your thoughts. I am working on the next chapters. Christian and Jose will be meeting very soon telling me your thoughts.**

 **-Classiclove**


	6. Chapter 6

"I want all of these people out of here." Christian's vexed voice echoed off the walls as he stared at the havoc around him. It was a fucking camp full of drugs with people being tested like lab rats. People huddled in corners trying to use each other as heaters their skin stretched tight over their emaciated bodies.

"Where the fuck are we going to put them?" Jack's question lit his temper like taking a match to a flame. Nothing could hold back the anger he felt.

"I don't give a fuck where you take them, but take them out of here find them a place to get help, make sure it's anonymous." It wouldn't do him any good to have his name mixed up in a scandal like this.

"Call Taylor and get this shit locked down. I want Joses' name blasted all over the streets. I want him to be on top of their most wanted list." He didn't need to add that that was highly unlikely considering his name was number one on that list. Jose would however take a close second when they saw this shit fest. Taylor was a man he worked with and he was a man that had friends in high places. He knew this warehouse would be shut down in seconds once Taylor got on it.

Christian couldn't help but remember Ana's hesitation when he asked her to tell him what this place held. Looking around, he now knew why she hadn't been able to give him not one ounce of help. The fact that she had been to a place like this meant that there was more to her than he would've guessed. He knew from her jaded eyes and defensive "walk" that she had a darker past than most, but as he stood inside of a dark invention of Jose's mind, he had to wonder just how black her past was and how much of that darkness was because of her ex.

"I'll get on that boss, but you need to head home Elliot's been calling my phone off the wall said he had a nice chat with that babe you have locked in your room." Jack smirked. If it wasn't because he already had met his son, he would've blown his brains out right then and there. Settling for a look Christian walked out of the warehouse with a heavier heart than he thought was possible for a man like him.

* * *

"I want to take down all of his connections. Every. Single. One." Elliot slammed his hand against the wooden table. Christian new the real reason behind Elliot's anger. It was a secret in the Grey family something that no one knew about and it was a secret that his father had made him swear to take to the grave.

When they were kids, their parents had taken in their sister Mia as an infant. It was made to look like an accident as if her parents had just passed away from natural causes, but everyone inside of their family knew better. Mia's mother had been a crack addict and her father the pimp that provided for her addiction. Elliot could never understand why someone would leave their child starving for a quick fix and that was why Jose's factory hit close to home for both of them.

Christian nodded his head in consent. "I know El but you know how this works."

He saw the way Elliot's jaw clenched and he sighed as he brought his hand up to massage his aching brow. It wasn't that he didn't share his brothers thirst for justice, as ironic and laughable as that would sound coming from the likes of him, it was just there were rules to the way one played this game. He knew he had to play his chess pieces at the right times before he could successfully call checkmate. It was all about strategy and no matter how bad he wanted Jose knocked down a peg or two it'd have to be done the right way.

"So what will you do then?" Elliot spat holding his hands tightly in front of him.

"We'll get him to come to us first of course. We have Ana, there's no way that he won't be knocking on our door soon." He smirked. The one thing he and Jose had in common was the girl who had decided his backyard was more interesting than his presence. Of course with his hesitation lately he knew why she felt that way. It was hard for him to be in a room with her and five men never mind alone. There wasn't anything he wanted more than to have her, but could he have her and still have the loyalty of his crew?

"How bad was it?" The abrupt change in conversation startled him, but when he looked at his brother he knew what he meant.

"It was like nothing you can imagine brother." Even hours later it felt like one big nightmare. A figment of his imagination, a dark dimension full of everything that was wrong with the world. He knew he'd have to talk to Ana alone at one point and the first thing he would ask would be how much she had seen when it came to her life with Jose. No one could walk out on a man like help without some scars along the way. The part that made his shoulders stiffen was how many scars has she gotten exactly? And were they all from him? He wasn't a fool. He could see the pain in her gaze every time she thought no one was looking. Christian saw the way he postures sagged, the way her eyes dulled and her skin saddlery became lifeless. It was as if she was a whole different person under this facade she created for the outside world to see. What she didn't realize was that he was always watching, always studying her every moment.

"Forget about him being the enemy Chris. We're doing this for Mia. For every struggle addiction ever brought into her life." Elliot's voice was vehement as he stared at him. His throat tightened and he was unable to form a response other than a nod. Mia had been rescued by his family, but what people didn't know was the horrible way their sister suffered behind closed doors.

Mia fought her whole life to be the exact opposite of her mother. She had tried to excel at everything she did to prove that she was nothing like her mother. That undying need to validate herself only resulted in her own addiction. The need to be perfect at every turn. She suffered from Bulimia and self harm. She was living in a facility where she couldn't hurt herself any longer. They visited when they could and although their sister seemed to be doing better nothing could take the pain away when they saw the same lifeless look in her eyes overtime they went to visit.

"For Mia." He whispered after he cleared his throat.

* * *

"Bambina." His pet name for her caused her hands to tighten around the magazine she held in her hands. She sighed and dropped the book as she sat up. After Elliot walked out she had decided it was time for her to get some fresh air. As much as she loved the protection she was receiving, it was beginning to give her a bad case of cabin fever. She just didn't do well with confined areas.

"Christian..." She faltered as she saw the heated look in his eyes. There he was in all his glory, not even a foot away from where she sat on the chilled grass. Her eyes raked over him as he took slow steps only to stop and sit beside her. She looked away as she felt the familiar heat pooling in her abdomen. She was beginning to wonder if she'd ever not want him, but one quick glance to her right told her that she'd have to be blind for that to happen.

"So I'm back to Bambina? Where are your little watch dogs this fine afternoon?" Ana tried real hard to keep the contempt out of her voice but it was proved impossible. Her pride was more than just a little hurt and Christian had to have known that when he rejected her so blatantly.

"They're out at the warehouse right now clearing it out." Christian chose to ignore her comments and Ana figured it was a conversation for a different day. He leaned back onto his elbows as he looked over at Ana. He smiled and she couldn't find not one thing funny about the words he just uttered.

" _What?_ How is that possible?" Ana knew the last time she had been there were guards on the inside and two on the outside. How could Christian have cleared the place if it was protected? Her thoughts halted as she remembered who it was that she was dealing with here. This was the Christian Grey there was no way a few measly guards would have stopped him when set on a mission. She averted her gaze suddenly feeling foolish.

The how isn't important just the when." His face hardened and she nodded her head slowly as she thought about the horrors he must have seen. If Elliot was shaken up over it Christian seemed heartbroken. There was a tug in the pit of her stomach that told her there was a reason behind their reactions. Her throat tightened at all the possibilities of said reason and the thought of him being broken, just like her, made him all the more human. It made him touchable, reachable.

Her gaze locked on his and in that moment she was tired of the bullshit, tired of pretending like what they felt between them wasn't there. With guarded motions Ana edged closer to him stopping only when her shoulder tapped his. His breath felt warm against the back of her neck and she shivered as it sent a wave of sensations down her back.

"You know Jose is going to find me, right?" She had to make sure that he understood what keeping her here inside of his home would mean for him, for his men.

"I'm counting on it." He smirked. "I want- need him to come looking for you and when he does, he'll realize." His hand moved slowly as he cupped her face. A calloused thumb gently rubbed against her bottom lip and everything about their simple conversation became oh so complicated.

She closed her eyes lightly and her breathing turned ragged. A simple touch was all it took for her mind to unravel at the seams. There was no longer a worry in her mind only the heat of his body engulfing hers. Jose's wrath was no longer a threat not when she had Christian's strong presence over powering everything in sight.

"What will he realize?"

"That you're mine." Her breath caught and she opened her eyes to find his fixated intently on her lips. It was times like this when she realized how much she wanted to be his and only his. Christian leaned forward and she swore it was unconscious the way her body reciprocated.

She gasped in shock as he lifted her off the ground and had her straddle his lap. Ana chuckled as he groaned from the heated radiating between her thighs. Her hands folded behind his neck as she bucked her hips against his. His head fell forwards against her breast as he gripped her hips almost painfully.

"I thought you said we couldn't do this." She flashed him a mocking smile. "I don't know if I want to be yours anymore stud." _Liar._ She was bluffing and she knew it. The past week had driven her mad with desire that she couldn't release.

His eyes darkened as he sat up bringing their chests parallel. Ana moaned as he nipped at the delicate skin of her neck and she felt his manhood poking between her legs. She dropped her lust filled eyes to his before covering his mouth with her own. Her tongue darted out to lick gently at his bottom lip begging for entry and when it was granted she found that he tasted of spearmint.

Christian's arms tightened around her as he deepened the kiss and she knew he was feeling the same deep rooted _want_ as she. Ana nipped at his bottom lip before completely breaking their kiss. Her chest tightened as he groaned from their lack of contact and secretly it made her feel like the sexiest woman alive.

"You have no choice." He breathed. "You became mine the day you took my protection."

He smiled as her eyes fluttered shut and her head nodded in understanding. Her heart thudded against her ribcage as he pulled her to his chest. Her cheek rested atop of his right peck and once his lips placed a chaste kiss above her hairline, she knew there was no backing out now. Whether he knew it or not he had just chiseled away at her already cracked armor.

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter I updated quicker this time because last week I had you guys waiting for a bit.**

 **Review for the next chapter. Tell me how you feel so far. How do you guys like our fav couple in this story they're a bit different than EL's. I love hearing from you guys and thanks to those who took the tim out to review I really do appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Violet2301! Shout out to you girl. Love your stories. This chapter is early cause you guys rocked with the reviews! Some asked why they haven't had sex yet and well this is a love story lol. They barely know** **each other! I promise its coming soon.**

* * *

Ana sighed in frustration as she sat on a stool in the dimly lit kitchen. The only thing on her mind was Christian. They had spent the afternoon stretched out on the grass of his backyard content with being in the others presence. Even though they had not said the exact words, something had shifted with the last kiss they shared.

Elliot had called him away sometime between their silent exchange and she hadn't seen him since. The fact that he had shut down one of Jose's main sources of narcotics was the reason why she hadn't been able to do anything but toss and turn once in bed. She figured it was better to stay up and wait for him.

If she had to be honest, she was getting tired of the damn charade they were going on. One minute she was in his lap enjoying possibly the most electrifying kiss of her life and the next he's leaving with Elliot without so much as a goodbye. Ana knew better than anyone that he had a reputation to uphold, but did that mean she would be his dirty little secret forever? If that was the case she wasn't sure she wanted him to pursue her. Granted, she wanted to be his more than anything but she wanted to be his and have the whole damn world know it.

Her lips tingled with anticipation as she thought about the kisses they've shared. That last kiss sparked more arousal within her than sex with Jose ever did. He was her only partner, but it had never been satisfying for her. Her body quivered in delight at the thought of a naked Christian claiming her as his.

Only the sound of the front door being slammed shut brought her out of her reverie. She jumped up and walked out into the hallway. Her body relaxed in relief once she saw him. She had been worried that the Ladrones had figured out it was him. That they had hurt him in some way and he was stuck out there dying alone somewhere. She knew how Jose did business and she knew Christian was in more danger than he thought.

"You're here." He raised an eyebrow at her obvious statement. "I mean I was worried you know?" She flushed in embarrassment and shrugged her shoulders. There was no point in hiding it. Why else would she be up at two in the morning?

He ignored her and slid off his leathered jacket. Ana couldn't help but stare as the muscles in his arms tensed with every move he made. His simple black T clung to his frame and she could see the outline of his perfected abs. He cleared his throat and shame filled her as she saw the heavy bags underneath his eyes. She then realized that she still hadn't a clue as to where he was.

"Careful Anastasia wouldn't want anyone to think that you care." He smirked and she fought hard not to roll her eyes. She knew how she sounded and it was like an old housewife waiting for her husband to return home from work. Her hands shook from the thought and she turned to take a seat in the living room. It was obvious that she cared for him no matter how many days they've known each other. She just wasn't comfortable with jumping in head first like this.

He walked over to her with his shoulders squared and his eyes set on his destination. It was like watching a predator stalk his prey. Goosebumps covered her forearms as he took the seat across from her and placed his right ankle over his left knee. There wasn't one thing about this man that didn't scream sex.

"Where were you?" She asked swiftly changing the subject from her ever growing feelings for him to the reason she was kept up all night. Then again, she thought, weren't those the same thing?

"No chance Bambina." He shook his head. " I'm not getting you involved unless I have to."

She curled her fist in agitation. That was a typical dominant male move. Ana was sick and tired of men telling her when she could belong and when she couldn't. If she had wanted to be kept under lock and key she would have kept her mouth shut and risked Jose's wrath.

Her stomached dropped as she took in her surroundings for what felt like the first time. How could she have been so naive to think that Christian could see her as her own person? See her as a being capable of handling her own life instead of the inferior sex that most men in his line of work perceived women to be. He may be the most charming man she's laid eyes on since the first time she met Jose but that didn't make him different. He was still known as a somebody on the streets. He demanded respect everywhere he went and she was a fool to see him as some sweet gentle guy.

 _But he is different._

There was the problem right there. Her intuition was telling her otherwise. There was no doubting that he was a dangerous man, but he hadn't harmed her yet. Even when she was first brought here he hadn't laid a hand on her. As a matter of fact, she couldn't picture him ever abusing women the way Jose liked to.

"I'm already involved."

He folded his hands under his chin and gazed at her before giving her another shake of his head. She sighed, knowing there was no chaining his mind. Once a man like Christian Grey said no that was it.

She stood and placed herself on top of his lap secretly loving the way her body fit perfectly with his. The black lines in her peripheral caught her attention and she slowly lifted his left sleeve. She hadn't noticed it before and her fingers softly grazed over the inked skin. A tattoo of an angel with the name Phoebe Grace written underneath stood out against his otherwise spotless skin. She could feel his muscles quake as she continued to lightly trace every line.

It was in that moment that she realized that she couldn't judge him based off of her past. Phoebe Grace was a part of his life a story she had yet to hear. How could she just write him off when she hadn't even given him the chance to let her in? It was then that she decided that she needed to let him in even if it wasn't all the way.

"Can you tell me who she is?" Ana whispered as if she was afraid if she spoke too loud the moment would slip through her fingers.

"Who she was," He sighed. " She was my daughter."

Suddenly her finger stopped and the air in her lungs felt too thick. She was his daughter. It seemed that he knew more about loving and being heartbroken than he had let on.

"What happened?"

"I had a girl, Leah, for a while I thought she was the one you know? We never got married, but I was okay with that. I've never been big on signing my rights away as a man." He gave a weak laugh and raked a shaky hand through his locks.

"She came to me one day and told me she was pregnant. I was scared. Hell, I was fucking terrified, but I was happy. We ended up separating during her pregnancy, but we still loved her other as friends. We had everything figured out until one day they were both just gone, taken from me." His voice cracked and Ana found herself looking away as she took in everything he had said.

He had lost his child and still had the will to continue on in life. It almost made her feel ashamed for everything she's ever complained about, but then she realized how stupid that thought process was. Suffering is wrapped in all shapes and sizes. Just because someones hardships seem more difficult doesn't mean yours are any less real.

"How?" She cringed at her question and immediately regretted it once she saw the vulnerability in his eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart," He wrapped his arms around her midsection pulling her body to his chest. "That's a story for another day, why don't you tell me how you got involved with someone like Jose."

Ana's body stiffened at the question. There was so much about her past that she had never spoken of. What scared her the most was the insistent nagging of her conscious that let her know how much she wanted to open up to Christian. The more he knew about her the more danger they'd both be in but what did that matter anyway? It would be unrealistic to think that a man like him was ever truly safe and there was a day in her 24 years of living that she had even known what that word meant, until now.

"You don't get involved with a man like Jose." She chuckled sadly. "If he wants you he'll have you and if not, then you're nothing to him." She shrugged her shoulders suddenly feeling more vulnerable than she would have liked.

"I… My parents were shit people. My father was a drug addict and my mother was a flake. She liked to skip town and pop up when it was convenient for her." Ana scoffed shaking her head. "Long story short, I got mixed up with the Ladrones because Jose liked what he saw and at first I liked having someone to protect me until I realized he was the one hurting me."

Christian's hands tightened around her body and she found herself leaning into his touch. They sat there entangled in each others arms and let the darkness of the room hide their fears. She knew what she wanted and for some reason that was him. The part where she had to let him in, in order to obtain him at all was the part that scared her the most and surely, she thought, him as well.

"Where do you want to go from here?"

She closed her eyes, she lashes brushing against the base of his neck. There was so much that she wanted to do, see and experience. As a little girl she had always dreamed of going to the beach. The warm sand between her toes and the calming sound of the waves crashing against one another were the two things she wanted to experience the most. Her father used to tell her stories the few times he was lucid enough to do so. They all included the shore. He had grown up visiting the beach every weekend with her mother. She always thought that maybe if she could see a beach one day too it would all make sense. She could finally see the happy times that existed at one point in time for her parents. She always wondered what it was like before the streets got them. How the drugs and the sex got them, she never knew. It was never a story she was told and she always believed that it just happened one day. How else could two people so in love end up so broken?

"The beach." She smiled as she placed a soft kiss along his chiseled jaw. "I've always wanted to visit a beach. It doesn't matter where I just need to feel the cool water, the warm sand and the hot sun against my skin."

She moaned as Christian tugged at her hair, pulling her face up to his. "You're so beautiful you know?"

She cupped his cheeks and for the first time admitted her one weakness. "You scare me Christian Grey."

"What's a life without a little fear?" He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come, I'll take you to bed Bambina."

And there was nothing she could say to answer his question. Her head rested against his shoulder as he stood and carried her up the stairs. To be honest Ana wasn't sure there was a way life could exist without fear, but she knew the fear she had with Christian would never be like what she had with Jose.

* * *

 **Please review I love them and it means a lot to me that the story I take time to write can actually cause interaction between us! I love talking to my readers seriously lol. Thank you all and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter eight please be aware that this is only part ONE there is a second part but I am waiting for it to be proofed. So I decided I occludent wait any longer and put the first half up second half should be ready soon.**

* * *

Rivaled Love 

Chapter Eight Pt. 1

"You don't have to be scared."

"I'm not scared." She scoffed. "Just worried."

He laughed at her grumbled expression and squeezed her hand. He knew how much she wanted to be involved in his plans and as much as he hated to admit it they needed her. Without her they wouldn't be able to lure Jose in. She was the only link between the two of them, but there was no way her involvement would go past these four walls, not if he had any say in it.

The fact remained that she needed to be briefed and she couldn't be briefed without meeting the rest of his men. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that his men wouldn't behave, but Anastasia wasn't convinced and he nodded silently telling her that he understood.

"I mean it's like being thrown into the lion's den." She whispered.

After carrying her to bed, he had spent the night in his guest room come to think of it ever since she arrived she's taken his room. He supposed he could have made her sleep in the extra bedroom, but something about her sleeping in his bed felt right. Too many women had spent the night in his spare room, but none had seen the inside of his. Christian guessed that was one - if not the main - reasons why he wanted Anastasia to have his room. She was different. She wasn't some girl he'd picked up on a night out looking for a quick fuck. Hell, they hadn't even touched yet, let alone had sex with each other and still he felt closer to her than he had with any other woman in his life.

That's why he wasn't worried about his men meeting her or vice versa. She was important to him and that alone would make her off limits to any troubles his men may have.

"I think you're forgetting one important thing." He smirked as she looked up at him.

"What's that?"

"I'm the king of this Lion's den." He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear smiling as she leaned in to his touch. "They don't make a move unless I give the okay."

"Thank you." She whispered squeezing his hand tightly. Nothing else needed to be said as he walked her down the stairs. He knew she was thanking him for more than just his comforting words. He had done nothing but protect her since she arrived and Christian knew how much his men wanted her gone. There was nothing he could do about it. According to the Mafia he was going against everything. He was going against his family, his men and most importantly the rules. She was worth it and much more. There wasn't a woman alive that made him feel the way she did. Hell, he didn't even know it was possible for a man like him to get butterflies in his stomach, but every time he saw her bright blue eyes that's exactly what happened.

They rounded the corner and stepped into a living room full of obnoxious chatter.

Jack spotted them first and Christian subconsciously tightened his grip on Anastasia's hand. Out of all of his men Jack was the one he was worried about the most. He was the one who brought Anastasia back here and he wasn't sure what that meant in his eyes.

"Well, if it isn't the little spic I picked up on the street." Jack sneered. He felt his chest tighten as he moved to knock some sense into his skull, but Anastasia beat him to it.

"I guess that makes you the gorilla that attacked me?" Christian coughed, trying his damn hardest to hide his amusement as all eyes fell on his girl. This was exactly why he wasn't worried about her at all. She had a mouth on her and she wasn't afraid to use it. His men wouldn't know what hit them once they got her started. Plus, he was pretty sure a woman like Anastasia knew how to handle her own and could probably take down a couple of his guys on all by herself and the thought made him all the more attracted to her.

"Don't worry about him, he's just pissed that he got his ass kicked a couple nights ago for disrespecting Boss over here." Taylor stood from his seat on the couch and held his hand out smiling slightly as Anastasia hesitated. Christian relaxed momentarily as he nodded his gratitude towards Taylor. If there was one man he could count on it would always be him. Besides his own brother Taylor was the only one he would trust with his life. There wasn't a time where he wouldn't lay his life on the line for him and Christian would always consider him family.

"Seems he could use another ass kicking if that's how his momma taught him how to speak to a lady." Anastasia released his hand to shake Taylor's smiling as the taller man barked out a rough laugh. Christian leaned against the doorway, keeping his eyes alert as he watched his men interact with her.

"Nice to meet you I'm Taylor." He released her hand, sitting back on the couch.

"I'm Anastasia."

"We know who you are." Jack spat. "You ain't nothing but a good lay. I'm sure Jose's missing his bitch."

Christian had enough and before anyone could intervene he had Jack out of his seat as he bashed his against the white wall, leaving a smudge of blood from his now broken nose. Feeling fed up with his bullshit Christian grabbed him by the hair, smashing his nose into the wall a second time.

"Fuck!" Jack cried as he clutched his face in desperation. Christian pulled him by his hair as he dragged him to stand in front of Anastasia. Her eyes were wide and he instantly felt guilty for acting so violent in her presence. He kicked the back of Jack's knees, making him kneel in front of her.

"Let me make one thing clear to all of you fuck heads today." Christian's cold voice rang out as he addressed every person in his living room. "Anastasia is mine. Nobody touches, looks or even breathes around her without my consent. Do you all understand me?"

He looked around making eye contact with everyone as they slowly nodded their heads stealing glances at the silent girl in front of him. His grip on Jack's hair tightened as he stared down at him.

"As for you, you filthy piece of shit." He spat forcing him to look at Anastasia. "Apologize now and so help you God if you ever talk to her that way again, I'll blow your fucking brains out."

Jack struggled against his hold before giving up. "I'm sorry." He growled between his clenched teeth and struggled to his feet as Christian let him go. No one said a word as he stormed out of the house.

"Anyone else have a problem?" A collection of head shakes in the negative told him that for now all he had to worry about was Jack and it was becoming increasingly hard not to kill him.

He noticed that Taylor, Jack and Elliot were the only ones who showed up. He wouldn't question it now knowing it had to do with Jose and he didn't want to bring any of that up with Anastasia in the room.

"I could've handled that on my own you know." Her soft voice broke his thoughts and he turned to stare at her still form. He frowned as she rose her chin defiantly narrowing her eyes. He had just defended her and she was pissed at him?

"I never said you couldn't Bambina."

"Like you would know what to do with a man like Jack." Elliot's voice cut her off and Christian groaned shaking his head. It would be his brother of all people to set her off. He wasn't sure if she could protect herself, but he had a strong feeling that living on the streets for as long as she had installed some survival instincts in her. He watched as she balled her fist and walked up to Elliot squaring her shoulders.

"I could take that coward down in a second." She jerked her head towards the front door and Christian sighed, taking a seat next to Taylor who was watching with an amused expression on his face.

"What would you know about fighting?"

"I grew up with a crack head daddy and lived with one of the most dangerous men in New York." She smirked shaking her head. "Fighting is what I do and what I've always done."

Christian chuckled at the look on Taylor's face. He shrugged as he gave him a questioning stare. He knew he could stop this all if he wanted to but Elliot seemed to have a thing for knocking Anastasia down and if she was confident that she could handle her own then he wouldn't step in until he saw otherwise.

"She sure has some spirit Boss." Taylor murmured as he turned away from the ever growing argument in front of them.

"Yeah, she does." Christian smirked, watching the angry flush spread across his woman's cheeks.

"Prove it." Christian sat up quickly as Elliot shot him a sarcastic smile. "Christian's got a whole gym down stairs even a ring."

"Elliot I don-" Anastasia cut him off with a sharp glare. He sighed in resignation and throw his brother a warning look.

"Deal. I'll fight you, but if I'm as good as I say you gotta stop being such a prick." Taylor laughed as he jumped out of his seat and threw his arm over Anastasia's shoulders leading her to the gym downstairs.

Christian watched as Taylor descending down the staircase before rounding on his brother. He pursed his lips in agitation while thinking about Anastasia words. _Fighting is what I do and what I've always done._ He wanted to make sure that she'd never have to fight another day in her life.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Christian growled, pushing him until his back hit the sofa. He'd never seen his brother get so worked up over a woman before and the fact that he knew he'd be expected to pick his blood over her didn't make the situation sit right with him.

"What's my problem?" Elliot's voice was sharp as ice as he shoved him back his eyes heated with his anger. "My problem is that you got your dick doing the thinking and we haven't even found Johnny yet! If that girl wasn't involved, we would already know if he was at least dead or alive."

Christian looked away, his sudden anger dissolving at his brother's words. He was right. Any other time that they've ever been in this situation, it was handled quicker than expected. Now he had Anastasia clouding his every senses and Johnny was still out there and they didn't even know if he was dead or not. Still, Anastasia wasn't the problem. If anything he was the damn problem and that still didn't get his brother off the hook for wanting to fight his girl.

"You know I've got that covered." He turned towards the basement door before looking back one more time. "If she gets hurt, I won't hesitate." He didn't need to explain anything more than that. They both understood the underlying threat loud and clear and Elliot grunted before brushing past him and heading down. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. The thought of Johnny's dead body rotting away while he stayed cooped up in his house made his stomach churn. He would have to get a move on and quick.

* * *

 **Reader questions: What do you guys think about Jack? How about Christian with Ana? Elliot is fiercely protective of his brother so he's pretty rough but he does warm up to her after the second half of this chapter lol.**

 **Ana has had a rough life so she's a bit tougher in this story. You have to understand she lived on the streets dealt with a drug addict father, mother and Jose. Fighting for her life is the main things she's good at. She's not some beast brawler but she can hold her own you'll see next half. Thank you all for reading and reviewing I love reading them!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Part two is here. Now Please only 18 and over lol. I gave far warning this has mature content. I can not stop any of those younger than 18 from reading but I can warn them and hope for the best !**

 **Please Read and Review !**

* * *

Rivaled Love

 **Chapter 8 part II**

Christian stood off to the side with Taylor as he watched Anastasia put on a pair of boxing gloves. He took a deep breath and looked around his eyes landing on the giant ring in the middle of his basement. Boxing was the one thing that got his blood flowing. He loved to run in the mornings, but boxing was his true outlet. It was the only time he could take out all his anger and frustrations in one setting. Claude Bastille, his personal trainer, sparred with him at least once a week.

"You know she's more than just Jose's play toy right?" Taylor spoke from his right. "I heard from Sawyer that she's more like his woman. His main piece so to speak."

Christian stiffened crossing his arms over his chest. "She's no longer his woman. Never was I don't think."

"Says who? You? Come on Boss, I know you like this girl but if Jose says she's more than just his "girl" as she put it, then you know we're going to have an all out war on our hands."

Christian opted to ignore him as Elliot stepped into the ring. His heart rate quickened as Anastasia took her stance opposite of him looking more at peace than he'd ever seen her.

"Let's see what you got first." He heard Elliot call out. He chuckled as she smirked and rolled her eyes. Elliot stepped forward and she stepped back, ducking his left jab. She popped back up and managed to scrape his left eye with a sharp hook.

Christian's eyes widened and Taylor laughed next to him. Elliot stumbled backwards, shaking his hands out before zoning in. It was clear that he hadn't expected her to be able to throw a punch let alone block one with such speed. He cringed as his brother land two hits to her ribs. His hand clenched his side as he did his best not to drag her out of the ring himself.

He leaned against the wall as he watched her shake it off. She stepped up faking a jab landing a cross and ending with a lead hook. He jolted forward as he heard the crunch of his brother's nose. Blood poured out and he knew from where he stood that it was broken. Anastasia quickened her speed landing body shots until Elliot tapped out in obvious pain from his injury.

Christian stayed in place as he watched Taylor rush forward, sitting Elliot down on a stool. His gaze caught hers and he watched as she stretched before taking off her gloves. It wasn't uncommon for women who grew up on the streets to be able to fight. However, he never saw someone with such skill who could land combos with such ease. Her technique and stance alone radiated talent.

He felt himself grow with arousal as he took in her sweat glistened body. Her nipples shone through her damp sports bra and her sweat showed off her lightly sculpted abs. Christian groaned leaning his head back as he wondered just how talented she was. He watched as Elliot gave her a slight nod and laughed as she threw him a bold smile.

Pushing himself off the wall, he grabbed her hand as she walked towards him. He knew as he took in her flushed cheeks, radiant eyes and her breathless smile that there was no way he could ever find a woman more perfect.

"You had some sick speed Bambina." He took her up the stairs, leaving Taylor to tend to his brother. The last thing he wanted was to deal with his stinging ego or to leave the girl who was currently taking up his every thought.

"I thought about going easy on him after I felt his nose crack under my glove." She laughed as they sat on the couch. "But the chance to beat him was too great to pass up." She giggled leaning back against the couch and before she could say anything else he leaned forward placing his forehead against hers. His eyes flickered between hers and he slowly smiled as his hand cupped her cheek.

"You've got to be the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on."

His thumb traced her cheek and he leaned in and kissed her. A guttural groan escaped his lips as her tongue flickered against his bottom lip gaining entrance. His hands slid against her plump breast cupping them as his thumb rubbed her hardened nipple.

Anastasia gasped, arching her back as Christian tugged at her nipple. Heat pooled in between her legs and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into her.

"If you don't stop now Bambina, I won't be able to." He breathed against her neck leaning up to place light kisses against her jaw line.

"God, please don't." She moaned as he wrapped her legs around his waist and stood, walking them up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"You don't understand." He threw her on the bed and resumed his position atop of her. "If we do this now you're mine. You'll be my woman until I saw you aren't. I don't take this lightly."

Anastasia watched as he leaned on his knees removing her sports bra in the process. She moaned as he took her nipples into his mouth, nipping gently on the sensitive flesh.

"You already have me Christian." She breathed. "I'm yours so please take me."

 _"Fuck."_ Christian groaned, pulling off her shorts and throwing them to the side. His hand cupped her hot sex and she whimpered in ecstasy as his long, slender fingers slid between her wet folds. "God, you are beyond beautiful."

"Please." She begged.

"Please what?" He chuckled as she groaned in frustration. "You gotta tell me what you want Bambina. I've been dreaming about this day since I laid eyes on you."

"Fuck me Christian long and hard." She smirked as he closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. She watched as he knelt between her legs and removed his shirt. She couldn't resist as her hands slid across his broad chest and found their way to his pants as she undid his button and pushed them to his knees.

He kicked them off and pulled her onto her knees. Their chests touched and she could feel his heart matching her every beat. She moaned as he pulled her hair, making her look into his eyes.

"Take them off."

With trembling hands she slid his briefs off and took a heavy breath as his shaft thick and veiny came into vision. She looked at him beneath her lashes, waiting for his next orders. Goosebumps covered her skin as she thought about her desire to be controlled by him. Controlling and possessive were the two words that describe him in that moment and she found herself wanting more.

"I want to feel that beautiful mouth, sucking me off Bambina." He laid down guiding her until mouth was on his shaft. It'd been a while since she'd sucked cock, but every fiber in her being wanted to do this with Christian. She wanted to have him in every way he would let her and she wanted him to devour her in every way possible.

"Fuck, keep going." His voiced cracked with pleasure. Anastasia went down on him with a sense of confidence she didn't know she had. Sucking hard and fast she moaned at the feeling of his thick girth between her lips. Her tongued darted out licking the tip of his penis and he groaned, taking a hold of her hair and pushing her down. Her eyes watered as he hit the back of her throat and she could feel the puddle pooling between her legs.

"I need you now." He pulled her up and flipped them over. She arched her back, rubbing her clit against his long shaft. He growled and pinned her wrists above her head. She gasped as his finger slid inside of her and cried out softly as he added a second.

"Condom?" Came her breathless question. She had only had sex with Jose and every time she'd used protection.

"I'm clean." She barely registered his response as his fingers sped up inside of her and she nodded her head giving him the okay. She whimpered as he pulled out of her, but tightened in anticipation as he aligned with her entrance. Her body stiffened and she felt him still above her. She looked up and her breath left her body as she saw nothing but comfort in his penetrating gaze.

"It's okay." He whispered as his free hand cupped her face. "Relax, I won't hurt you."

Instantly every worry and tension fled her body and she sighed in pleasure as he pushed inside of her filling her to capacity. She arched to meet his thrust and Christian closed his eyes, leaned his head hers.

"Shit. Do that again Bambina." He ordered, grabbing her hip and tightening his hold on her wrists. He pulled back only to pound back into rubbing against her clit sending her nerves into overdrive. She whimpered pulling against his hand as he hit the same spot over and over.

She felt it in her toes first as her orgasm rolled over her every nerve taking over any and all feeling that she had. Her head rolled to the side and he leaned down biting on the sensitive skin. Anastasia screamed his name as a wave of pure ecstasy hit her head on. She knew he was close as he pounded into her, his penis pulsing inside of her. She rode out the rest of her wave as he groaned and filled her with is hot seed.

" _Shit._ " He hissed as he pulled out of her. She chuckled as she saw his face and knew what he was thinking.

"It's okay, I've got birth control taken care of for the next five years, stud." He relaxed and dropped down next to her pulling her into his side. She nuzzled against his neck and sighed in content.

"I hope you understand what you just got yourself into." His words were soft but clear and the hairs on her arms stood up as she shivered and his arm tightened around her.

"What do you mean Christian?"

"I meant what I said Anastasia." He said. "You're mine, I don't share what's mine and I damn sure don't take kindly to other men pining after my woman. So Jose will no longer be a factor. I'm possessive and controlling but I'm a damn good lover who takes care of what's mine. You don't do anything without me knowing first Bambina. I have to protect you until I end Jose."

She shook at his tone and squeezed her legs as she felt the familiar pull between her legs. All she could do was stare at his steel gray eyes and wonder why she wasn't running for the hills at everything he was telling her. And then she realized that she never felt more safe than in his arms and she knew no matter how possessive he thought he was she could fight just as hard as he would.

* * *

 **Okay here it is part two. I hope guys enjoyed please let me know your thoughts.**

 **Next up is Jose and Christian. How do you think that** **will go? What about Anastasia's role in it?**


End file.
